hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ggctuk
ggctuk, known on YouTube as ggctuk2005, ggctuk2010 or ggctuk2011, is an Unterganger from the UK. His original channel, unlike many other Untergangers, contained other videos alongside the Downfall parodies he makes, such as vlogs. ggctuk has currently made one feature-length Downfall parody, Terminator Downfall. Influences ggctuk has revealed that his main influences for creating the Downfall parodies are to combat freedom of speech issues arising from Constantin Film attempting to remove the Downfall parodies. ggctuk also cites current topics of discussion as a source of inspiration, such as the revelation of Ben Collins as The Stig. Projects Terminator: Downfall Some time before the events of the short film, Hitler purchased the Skynet Defense System from Miles Dyson. He ordered Fegelein to reprogram the computer when confronted with fears about its sentience but Fegelein, busy playing antics on him, ignored the directive. The result was Skynet launching the most devastating nuclear strike, mudering billions of people. The short film deals with Hitler's attempts to be taken seriously by the leader of the Human Resistance, John Connor, as well as attempting to combat Skynet. Hitler suffers several setbacks, including the defection of several of his allies to the Machines. In the end, the Bunker is deemed unsafe after Steiner is revealed to have been a Terminator and Hitler orders the bunker to be evacuated. However during the escape, Hitler is blown up by a wayward HK-Tank. The epilogue of the movie explains that John Connor assisted Fegelein who managed to use his experience to help the humans escape. Hitler, alive or dead, was never found. After a false alarm regarding Constantin Films and their plans to remove the Downfall parodies in October, ggctuk removed this feature-length parody and it has not yet been reuploaded to YouTube. On December 24, ggctuk announced that he was reuploading the entire parody to his new parody channel (see Return for more information). On 23 May 2012, ggctuk uploaded the first part to his channel,Terminator - Downfall Part 1 and the second part was uploaded on 25 May,Terminator - Downfall Part 2 with the third and final part being uploaded on 1 June.Terminator - Downfall Part 3 He later took down the videos due to copyright issues. Downfall: The Parodies - Season II ggctuk announced on November 12, 2010 that the current 'series' of Downfall parodies would cease to make way for a second series of Downfall parodies. A short teaser was posted, showing Hitler blown up by an unseen bomb while Fegelein looks on. On Novmeber 25, ggctuk uploaded the first episode of the season. The series was ultimately cancelled with the closure of ggctuk's original accounts. Current status and return Ggctuk decided to retire from parodymaking for a while. He had run dry of ideas. Any hope of him returning vanished when he closed his account on 10 April 2011, after saying that he felt he had done what he wanted with his channels. On October 31, 2011, ggctuk announced that he was contemplating a return to Downfall parody making.Possible Return - Downfall Parodies Forum He announced his return on December 24, and stated that new parodies would be made in the beginning of 2012, as well as the reuploading of old parodies, starting with the full-length version of Terminator - Downfall.Hitler is informed GCTUK is returning to parody making - ggctuk2010 - YouTube He currently has two channels active: ggctuk2010 and ggctuk2011. His first one has the Downfall Parodies, as well as other videos. He hasn't uploaded any Downfall parodies since July 2012. His second channel had many videos, but he removed them on 2 July 2012 and announced that he's rebranding and relaunching the channel. So far, he hasn't reuploaded any video. He later released a video, saying that he will no longer make any more parodies, citing copyright issues. Suffice to say, he reuploaded some of his old parodies. On Jul 5, 2014, ggctuk uploaded a video stating that he intends to come back, with his first new parody uploaded on July 7, showing Hitler becoming angry that xxxHolic Rei has gone on hiatus, and another in which Jodl finds himself unable to object to Hitler's plans. Dormancy and eventual retirement His return ended up becoming short-lived; after uploading the aforementioned parodies he went dormant, uploading a few more music videos before showing absolutely no activity since 1 year ago. Not only that, in April 2016, he revealed that he deleted all of his Downfall parodies and announced that he would stop using his channel. External links *Ggctuk's former channel *Ggctuk's current channel *DeviantArt account *SoundCloud page References Category:Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers